


Burn

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Daniel gets 'burned'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

“It’s not funny, Jack.”

“Daniel, from where I’m sitting, it’s fucking hilarious.”

“It hurts. How am I gonna explain I can’t sit because I’ve got whisker burn on my ass?”

“Maybe you can ask Janet for a cushion.”

“Very funny, Jack.”

Jack reached out to caress Daniels face, his eyes soft. “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it.”

“I know, Jack. It’s just that you’ve always, you know, shaved before…”

“I know, Daniel. It’s not completely my fault, y’know. You could’ve been a little less eager. Coulda been worse.”

“How’s that, Jack?”

“At least it’s not your dick.”


End file.
